


What Takes The Cake

by WinterFlight



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Cake, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFlight/pseuds/WinterFlight
Summary: Halt said that if Will ever stole cake again, he'd 'Tan the skin off (Will's) Backside'.But... the renowned Ranger is known to have his own weaknesses where master Chub's confections come into play.(One-Shot)





	What Takes The Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that jumped into my head and wouldn't get out. :)

Will had just emptied the last bucket of water into the barrel by the door when Halt came in.

“Get your cloak.” the Ranger said briefly.

Will happily put the bucket away and grabbed his cloak, hurrying after his mentor- wanting dearly to ask what was going on but knowing that Halt wouldn't answer a word until he was good and ready. He tried to take a peek at the paper Halt had in his left hand, but he couldn’t make out any words.

Halfway up to road to Redmont Castle, Halt decided to take notice of Will’s jittering curiosity.

“Officially, Baron Arald and I have a few matters to discuss.” Halt said.

Will frowned slightly- Halt had never really taken him on a trip like that before. Besides…

“And unofficially?”

Halt smiled.

Will nearly fell off of Tug.

*

“I thought you said I was never to do anything like that again.” Will said, confused.

Halt finished swallowing a bit of cake and looked at his Apprentice. “Well, would you rather I made good on my promise?”

“No!”

“Well then. What’s the complaint for?”

Will filled his mouth with cake before he could be forced to answer. It was  _ good _ cake- even better than the cake he’d stolen the first time.

Besides his confusion about Halt’s laps in unwavering ethics, there really wasn’t anything to complain about, Will thought, and quickly finished off his cake- Halt wasn’t done with his own yet, but was eyeing Will’s in a fashion not unlike the way the taciturn Ranger sometimes looked at coffee.


End file.
